Long May She Reign
by TheWarlock'sBowtie
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots. Each one is going to be based on the promo for the next episode, starting with Hearts and Minds. Each new chapter will be posted probably one to three days before the episode its based on, but never after. And no matter what I ship, I will follow what it has in the promo and the overall plot. CANCELLED.
1. Hearts and Minds

**So this is based on the promo for episode 4 Hearts and Minds. This the first one I'm going to do. Every week, probably on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, I'll post the next one I've written. I hope I'm going to be able to get each one done before the actual episode comes out, but if I don't, I won't post it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**HEARTS AND MINDS**

Tomas stood in front of Queen Catherine and King Henry.

"Why have you called this gathering, Tomas?" the king asked.

"My father is dying and all he has is his grandson to take the throne. I have ben declared legitimate and I am to take the throne as soon as I return to Portugal."

"Congratulations," Henry responded, "But why have you called this meeting? It can't just be to share this happy announcement."

Tomas took a deep breath and glanced at her. "After hearing Queen Mary's plight when you wouldn't send men to help Scotland, I made her an offer. I would give her all the men she needed…if I could have her hand in marriage."

There was a gasp from everyone in the room. Mary flinched, and Francis, who already knew, looked heart-broken. It was official now. King Henry rose from his throne in anger.

She was the only one who noticed the small smile that graced Catherine's lips and then was gone.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Henry shouted turning towards the Mary, "You went behind our backs! You broke a decade long alliance!"

"You left me no choice," despite the king's fury, she responded calmly, "Scotland needed men. You were not willing to spare any. But Tomas made me an offer. He was willing to give me as many men as I needed. I had to do what was right for my country."

She was speaking to Henry, but Mary found myself looking across the room at Francis. Until she had to accept Tomas's offer, she hadn't realized how much she truly loved him. And how much she would die inside when she had to leave.

As angry as Henry was, he grudgingly agreed with the argument. He sat down.

"And what of your engagement to Francis?"

There was no answer. Henry sighed and ran a held his head in his hand.

All of a sudden, Francis stepped forward.

"I have a proposal," he stated.

His father gestured for him to explain. Tomas glared and Mary held my breath.

"We should have a competition," Francis continued, "with different areas for which the two of us will compete. Whoever wins the most competitions will get Mary's hand in marriage."

Mary saw Tomas consider. Apparently he was confident enough in his own abilities that he didn't refuse.

"Very well," he said in his distinctive accent, "I accept."

Henry nodded. "The first competition will be archery and will be at noon tomorrow. There will be two other competitions in the following days: jousting and a duel."

The two competitors nodded and the meeting was adjourned.

Later that night, Francis was sitting by Bash's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright." Bash replied, "I'll be better soon."

Francis then proceeded to explain about the competition.

"Definite win for you then. Then Mary can stay."

"But you don't understand," Francis glanced around before leaning closer, "there are rumors that he murdered his first wife."

Mary lay tossing and turning in her bed. She couldn't get Francis out of her head. She was so nervous for the competition the next day. What if this plan didn't work? They had no idea how good an archer Tomas was. Or how good he was at any of the other competitions.

Soon, despite her thoughts, she fell into a fitful sleep.

Men and women from the castle sat in the stands next to a field. The king and queen of France sat in a special box, Bash sitting in a chair behind his father. A target was set up in the field. Mary sat in a chair beneath the box, her waiting girls on either side of her.

Francis glanced at her before raising his bow.

He aimed carefully and released the string. His first arrow was in the second black ring.

His second landed on the outside of the center circle.

He took longer to aim for his third shot. It landed dead center. Mary released a breath he didn't know she'd been holding.

Now it was Tomas's turn. He took the bow from Francis and knocked his first arrow. He didn't even take time to aim before releasing the arrow. It landed on the outside of the center circle, but on the opposite side from Francis's.

Again, he didn't wait to aim before shooting with deadly skill. He placed his arrow right next to Francis's bulls-eye.

And his final arrow…split Francis's in half.

There was no question about who won that round.

Tomas shoved the bow to a dumbstruck Francis, before the prince of Portugal made his way to Mary.

"Will you accept my favor?" he asked, holding out a flower.

The Queen of Scotland didn't answer, simply took the flower and held it in her hands, staring down at the white petals.

The next day was the jousting tournament. Mary sat down in her chair, wringing her hands. She hadn't slept much the previous night and she was probably more nervous than the competitors. Francis had to win today's jousting tournament _and _the duel tomorrow if she was to stay in France.

She looked across to the joisting lane. Francis and Tomas were already mounting their horses.

Tomas raised his visor and looked over at Mary. There was a hard glint in his eyes that she had never seen there before. It sent shivers down her spine.

Aylee leaned towards her queen, "Does Tomas seem different to you recently?"

"So it's not just me?" Mary responded, but didn't take her eyes of the competitors.

The joust started. The first round, neither fell from their horse.

_Please win, Francis, _she thought to herself, _for me. Please win. _

The second round, Francis hit Tomas, but the Portuguese prince didn't fall.

Mary held her breath. The third round, Francis got his lance right in the center of Tomas's breastplate. He tumbled from his horse.

Mary grinned in joy, but quickly concealed it as Tomas rose from the ground. This time, Francis came close to her with a red rose extended.

"Will you accept my favor?" he asked, a smile gracing his perfect lips.

She raised her eyebrow and quirked the corner of her mouth. She accepted the flower.

Later that day, there was a knock on her door. Mary opened it. It was Francis. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her room.

"Francis, what -?" she started to ask.

Francis placed his finger against her lips to keep her quiet. "I'm taking you somewhere," he whispered before whisking her out of the castle.

When they got to the stables, Francis hopped up on a white stallion. He held a hand down to her. She smiled as she took it and mounted behind him.

As he tore out of the stables, she wrapped her arms around his strong torso and let the wind blow through her hair.

What neither of them realized was the horse following, mounted by a darkly clothed rider.

Soon, they arrived at the ruins of an old building. "I believe this used to be a pagan shrine," Francis said as he helped Mary dismount. "It was destroyed centuries ago."

Laid out among the grass of the ruins was a picnic blanket, laden with bread, cheese, fruit, and wine. Red flower petals were strewn across the blanket.

"It's beautiful," she said, "But you shouldn't have. We could get caught."

"We won't," Francis smiled back.

Mary couldn't help but return the smile.

They sat down on the blanket, Francis pouring them both a goblet of wine. Mary pulled out an apple and bit into the juicy fruit.

"I wish I didn't," Francis said when they were done eating, "but I do?"

"You do what?" Mary responded.

"Love you," he looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. "I love you."

He leaned close to Mary, who was leaning on her elbows. He pressed his lips to hers.

He raised his fingers to her cheek as she parted her lips. He pushed her down onto her back and he leaned over her.

When their lips parted, they both breathed heavily.

"I love you, too," Mary responded. "Which is why you have to win the duel tomorrow."

"I'm an excellent swordsman," Francis replied, "Unless he's amazing, he won't have a chance."

He lowered his lips again.

All of a sudden, there was a loud noise. They pulled apart quickly and looked around, but there was no one there.

Mary woke up the next morning at the crack of dawn. Aylee was already preparing a dress for the day. After putting it on, Mary stood looking out her window.

"You can't marry him," Aylee said. Even though she didn't say it, Mary knew what her friend meant.

"If there was any other option, don't you think I would take it?" the Queen of Scotts responded. Aylee didn't reply. They made their way down to the final competition.

Francis's silver armor was decorated with the crest of France. Tomas's, on the other hand, was all black.

They drew their swords.

Tomas attacked first. He was ruthless. It was all Francis could do to parry and block his blows, but he couldn't get in any of his own.

Tomas drew the first blood. His sword grazed Francis's thigh, tearing his black pants.

Mary watched them on the edge of her seat.

Ten agonizing minutes later, Francis was on his back, Tomas's sword at his throat.

Henry grudgingly stood from his throne. "Congratulations, Tomas. You have won Mary's hand in marriage."

Mary tried to conceal her crestfallen face.

She met Francis on the edge of the field. "I did everything I could to help Scotland so you would stay," he said to her, "It was almost enough."

Tomas held his arm out to her. "Allow me escort you back to the castle."

Mary's new fiancé escorted her to her rooms. But he didn't stop there. He followed her inside. She poured him a glass of wine and he sat in a chair.

"We should start planning the trip to my castle in Portugal. My coronation is in a month."

Mary nodded, absent and resigning herself to her fate.

There was a knock on the door. Mary opened it. There was Francis, who looked heartbroken. A bandage was wrapped around his thigh.

She opened the door wider, accepting him inside.

"Can I help you?" Tomas snapped. Mary flinched.

"I just wanted to.." Francis swallowed hard and forced himself to spit out his next words, "congratulate you on your hard-won victory. I hope the two of you will be happy together. "

Tomas nodded callously.

Francis turned towards Mary. The two shared a look that set Tomas's blood boiling.

"I will miss you after you leave," he said sadly, "Please send me an invitation to the wedding and do visit us here at French court."

She nodded, but didn't trust herself to speak.

The French prince took Mary's hand and kissed it.

Tomas pushed him away and stood between the two.

"She's my property now," he snarled, his accent thicker than ever, "No matter touches you steal."

"I'm no one's property!" Mary exclaimed in outrage.

Tomas turned his anger on her. "You shut up!" Suddenly, he grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip and pushed Francis out of the way. As he stumbled, he hit his head on the side of a table and was knocked unconscious.

"Francis!" Mary shouted, but Tomas whisked her out of the room. She was lead briskly through the castle. Mary cried out but no one came to her aid. She was shoved in a carriage.

"To the ship!" Tomas shouted at the driver. The carriage lurched to a start.

"What are you doing?!" Mary cried.

"Taking you away from here," Tomas growled, looking out the window.

"But my things! My friends!"

"You can have more of those in Portugal."

Mary was about to protest more, but a glare from the Portuguese man silenced here.

Francis groggily sat up. He couldn't have been out for more than a few minutes, but Mary and Tomas had disappeared. He found one of Mary's waiting girls, Lola.

"Have you seen Mary and Tomas?" he asked her clutching his head.

She hadn't. "What's wrong?"

"Go to the guards. Get them to send twenty men to the coast, where Tomas's ship is anchored. Go quickly!"

Lola dashed off and Francis ran to the stables, hopping bareback onto the first horse he saw.

Faster than he had ever ridden before, he came to the ragged cliff, underneath which there was a white beach. He looked over it.

Tomas was clutching Mary's arm as a rowboat made its way to them. Mary looked terrified.

As quickly as he could, Francis made his way down the cliff-face.

"Mary!" he shouted as his feet touched the white sand. He dashed over to them.

When Tomas saw him, the vile man drew and knife and pulled Mary against him, pushing the deadly blade against her pale throat.

Both Mary and Francis immediately fell still.

"Please don't," Francis begged.

"Let us go in peace," Tomas responded. "I wish no harm to her either. But I will do whatever is necessary to secure what is mine."

"Is it true then?"

"Is what true?" Tomas snapped.

"Is it true that you murdered your first wife?"

This made even Tomas pause. Mary gasped and her face grew paler than before.

But Tomas didn't have a chance to answer, as the castle guards had snuck up behind him and knocked him unconscious.

As soon as she disentangled herself from his arms, Mary ran towards him.

"Francis," she whispered as she embraced him. "Thank you."

For there would be no marrying Tomas now. Not after what he had done.

* * *

**And there you go dearies. TOMAS IS GONE! WOHOO! at least in my version anyway. I hope you all enjoyed it. I can't watch the episode until tomorrow, so no one spoil it if you review. I don't intend for it to be exactly like its going to be in the episode. I'm not a seer after all. Oh and please do. Review that is. Anyways, the next one will be based on the preview for _Chose__n._ **

**-Sasha**


	2. A Chill In The Air

**Definitley not my best work, but the best I could do when I was running out of time. Hope you enjoy the episode tonight!**

* * *

**A Chill In The Air**

Francis, Mary, and Bash stood in the small market, trying a new drink called hot chocolate. Mary took a sip. It was quite bitter, but also delicious at the same time.

All of a sudden there was a call from across the market.

"Francis!" cried a female voice. All three looked up. Across the market stood a blonde haired girl, who was being led by a palace guard. There was a wild and terrified look on her face and eyes.

"Olivia?" Francis gasped, slamming his goblet down on the table, rushing over to her.

He embraced her and they shared a few quiet words, none of which Mary could hear from across the room.

"Who's she?" the Queen of Scotland asked Bash thoughtfully.

"She left a few months before you arrived," he responded.

"Broken-hearted? Mary turned her face towards the king's bastard son.

"Yes," he said frankly, "hewas?"

"_He_ was?" Mary clarified, shocked.

"They were in love for quite some time. Then when you were announced to be coming to French court, to enact your engagement with Francis, she was sent away from the castle. He pined for days before you arrived."

Mary nodded. Though she herself felt betrayed and angry, she couldn't have expected Francis to not have fallen in love before she was even part of his life. But it still hurt her a bit inside, especially the way he was hugging her now. But she shook it off, quickly masking her feelings.

"We should go," she suggested, already walking out of the market, "Give them some privacy to catch up."

Bash followed behind her, silently cursing his brother's idiocy.

Later that day, Bash and Francis rode out to the spot where Olivia had said her carriage had been ambushed. Sure enough, there it was, the horses looking agitated from standing so long. The driver sat in his seat; whip in hand, head lolling to the side. Flies were massing around his face, landing in the blood that dribbled from his chin.

And there, on the ground, was a woman dressed in a red gown. Red to match the blood that had dried on her throat where it was slit. Her eyes were glassy and lifeless.

Francis stood before the court. "So tell us, Francis," Henry started, "Did you investigate the carriage Olivia found in the woods?"

"Yes, I did," Francis replied. "The driver and the passenger were both dead. The driver was simply stabbed, but the woman's throat was slit, just as Olivia said."

"Could you conclude anything else?" This came from Catherine.

"I have reason to believe that the carriage was attacked by pagans."

A gasp rose from the court and the word resounded. _Pagans._

The following day, Mary was sitting in the grass, having a picnic with her ladies.

"So tells us about this new Olivia girl," Greer demanded.

"Yes," Aylee put in, giggling, "she seemed to have quite a thing for Francis."

Mary told them what Bash had told her the previous day.

Lola gasped. "What does that mean for you? Has he said anything about it?"

"I haven't heard a word from him since she arrived."

They sat in silence until Kenna cried, "Look!" Coming towards them was Francis and Bash.

"Hello boys," Mary looked up at them.

"I just wanted to tell you that there will be double the guards around the castle and guards patrolling the woods. Don't go wandering anywhere that might be dangerous until we get to the bottom of this."

The five girls agreed. Then they turned to see Olivia standing not to far away. Francis rushed to join her and the walked off together.

"Mary, can I talk to you," Bash said, "Privately."

"Of course," she replied. Lola, Kenna, Aylee, and Greer left, stealing glances over their shoulders as Bash sat next to their queen.

"What do you think is going to happen between them?" Mary asked.

"Don't worry," Bash replied, knowing who Mary meant, "I doubt Olivia will stay for long."

Mary nodded. "I mean I can't blame them for falling in love before I got here. It's not like I was in love with him. But I can't help but feel betrayed."

"Francis has you," Bash said, looking Mary straight in the eye, "why would he look elsewhere?"

Later that evening, Olivia sat in Francis's chamber.

He sat across from her on the divan.

"I want to stay," she said, "If not as your wife, then as your mistress."

Francis didn't respond, and Olivia pressed her lips against his.

The next day, the patrols found something in the woods. They called Francis and Bash out to look.

"It looks like a trap," the head of the patrol said.

The brothers couldn't help but agree. Two people, a man and a woman, hung from the branches of a tree, upside down, blood dripping onto the dirt. Their throats were slit, just like the first woman. Bash cut them both down, lowering their bodies so they could be brought back, analyzed, and then left to lie in peace.

When they brought the news back to the castle, Nostradamus called them to his chamber.

He rifled through the old pages of a book. Soon he found the page he was looking for.

He turned to them. "You have interrupted a sacrifice," he said gravely, "which they will not take kindly to. You could be in great danger."

Bash paced the halls outside of Mary's room. She didn't know he was there. Neither did Francis. But he had to make sure she was okay. He had to make sure she was safe. Just through the night. When the morning light came, he would be able to see more clearly.

All of a sudden, there was a noise behind him. Where there hadn't been before, there was a boy, sitting in the windowsill.

Bash drew his sword and leveled it at the strange boy's neck.

"Who are you?" Bash demanded.

"We're all around you," was the only response he got from the boy before he disappeared into nothing.

Mary couldn't slep. She tossed and she turned, but the elusive world of dreams never came. Eventually, she got tired of trying and lit a candle. She tried talking to Clarissa, but the fickle ghost didn't want to talk either.

So Mary sat back down, candle and book in hand and read until the morning's light.

She dressed before her ladies came in.

She didn't want to say it to anyone, but the pagan sacrifice didn't scare her nearly as much as it should have. What really scared her was Francis and Olivia. Besides the warning about the guards, Francis had been avoiding her like the plague since Olivia came stumbling back into his life.

Mary sighed. She supposed it was to be expected.

The door to her chambers opened.

"There you are!" she turned expecting one of her maidens, "You're quite late this morning."

But the woman coming through the door wasn't any of Mary's friends.

It was Olivia.

"Olivia," Mary said, very cordially, "I don't believe we've had the chance to be properly introduced." The queen held out her hand. "I'm Mary."

"Yes," Olivia said, sounding mildly amused, "I know. You're the Queen of Scotland. That's why I'm here."

The blonde girl came closer. "See, I wanted to talk to you about Francis."

The two began to talk, exiting Mary's room and wandering around the castle, eventually coming to the gardens.

Mary was uneasy throughout the conversation. Olivia seemed to eager, to willing to be having a conversation about the man she loved with his fiancée.

Soon, they came close to the woods. Mary grew even more uneasy, but she made no move to back away. That was her big mistake.

"We probably should be going back inside," she said as Olivia began to lead her into the woods. All of a sudden, there was the cold steel of a dagger pressed against the inside of Mary's wrist, which Olivia had grabbed, pulling the two closer together.

"Oh, I don't think so," she growled in Mary's ear.

Mary grew incredibly still, moving only when Olivia dragged her into the woods.

"So what are you going to do to me?" Mary asked as Olivia tied her hands, the blonde wench holding the rope as she mounted a horse.

Olivia kicked the horse into a fast walk, dragging Mary along behind.

Soon they came to an empty clearing in the woods.

Olivia untied Mary from the horse, replacing her bonds around the trunk of a tree.

"What are you going to do to me?" Mary asked again and despite her terror, her voice stayed regal and calm.

"You are the last part of the sacrifice," Olivia responded coldly, "The blood of a virgin queen."

"The sacrifice?" Mary repeated. "It's been you all along? Why?"

"So I can become queen," Olivia sneered. "When you're gone, Francis will fall for me fully and I can rule in your place."

"All this because you love Francis? I doubt he would approve of your ways at winning his heart."

"Oh, I don't care about Francis. I care about becoming queen. Once I am married to Francis, the king and queen will have a mysterious "accident". After a discreet amount of time after Francis is crowned, assassins will come in the night to steal my beloved husband. And then when I am the only true ruler of France, the Old Religion can take over." She said the last bit with a sneer and a wild look overcame her face.

Mary gasped. This girl was insane. Olivia raised the dagger above Mary's head. The brown-haired girl was powerless to stop it. She just closed her eyes, praying that Francis and Bash and all her friends would be safe.

There was a cry from the side. Mary snapped her eyes open and both women looked over. Bash stood there, sword under Olivia's chin.

"Leave now," he said, his voice like ice, "And never return. Leave Mary, and Francis, alone."

Olivia snarled like a wild animal and raised her dagger. Mary didn't know who the blonde was going to stab: her or Bash.

Bash lowered his sword and gave a quick swipe, tearing Olivia's dress and giving her a deep, but not fatal, wound in her side.

Olivia gasped and then growled again. She dropped the dagger, her hands covering the wound.

And just like that, she was gone, running off into the woods.

Bash cut Mary loose, the two embracing tightly.

"Thank you," Mary whispered in his ear. Bash didn't respond but dropped his sword and wrapped his arms around her.

That's how Francis found them, holding onto each other for dear life.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it was terrible and it's probably going to be very different from the episode, but we'll see. And yes, I did steal the Old Religion from Merlin. hehe. **

**-Sasha**


	3. NOTICE

Hello Dear Readers,

Lately, I am finding it increasingly difficult to finish these on time. Given that there are not many of you actually reading these, I am sorry to announce that I will not be writing any more of the promo fics. However, if there is a promo for which I think I can get a fic in in time, I will post it. Also, I am, starting an ongoing Reign fic. The first chapter will be up soon.

I'm sorry for those of you who have enjoyed the couple promo fics I've posted so far!

-Sasha


End file.
